The Head Push
Ejaculation is the series premier of the Netflix adult animated sitcom, Big Mouth. It premiered September 29, 2017. When Leah hosts a party for the high school drama crowd, Nick wrestles with a romantic dilemma, and Andrew and Missy witness a disturbing scene. Episode Summary The episode starts at the high school with Leah and Daniel performing a scene from the Tom Cruise version of The Crucible. Nick and Matthew are shown in the audience watching from the back row. When the play is over, Nick texts Andrew that his sister's play is over and asks what he is doing. Meanwhile, Andrew is at Missy's house with her family playing the board game Bacterium Delirium. After Andrew impressively answers one of the questions and jokes around with her parents, Missy reaches and grabs Andrew's hand. This physical contact causes the Hormone Monster to appear. After the play, Leah is shown chatting and laughing with Daniel, when Nick approaches Daniel and compliments him on his performance as Tom Cruise. Tallulah then appears and notices Nick who she dubs, "The Famous Nick Birch." She recalls seeing him Leah's Instagram account. After the two's obvious flirting, Leah snaps her fingers and tells Nick that it's time for them to leave. Before he walks off, Daniel thanks Leah for hosting the wrap party. This excites Nick as both their parents are out of town. Leah clarifies and says that she is having a party and that Nick is going to stay at Andrew's house. Nick corrects her and states that Andrew has plans so he's staying home and going to a party. Tallulah once again appears and asks Nick if he's going to party with them. Nick slurs his words and can't speak properly. When Leah mentions Tallulah's name, Nick starts to get interested again and sets his eyes on Tallulah. Later that night, Leah and Nick are in the kitchen preparing everything for the party. Leah tells Nick that this is a high school party and that there's going to be tons of theatre kids. Judd, the eldest child of the family, walks in with several bottles of alcohol. Nick questions if Leah drinks and she assures him that she's 16 and it's no big deal. Nick then asks if he can taste some, which Leah declines. Nick threatens to snitch on her if she doesn't give him some, so she angrily pours the alcohol into his cup. Cast & Characters Main Cast *'Nick Kroll' as Nick Birch, Coach Steve, Picasso, & Richard Burton *'John Mulaney' as Andrew Glouberman *'Jessi Klein' as Jessi Glaser *'Jason Mantzoukas' as Jay Bilzerian *'Jenny Slate' as Missy *'Fred Armisen' as Elliot Birch *'Maya Rudolph' as Hormone Monstress, Diane Birch, Whitney Houston & Elizabeth Taylor *'Jordan Peele' as Duke Ellington Aslo Starring *'Kat Dennings' as Leah Birch *'Zach Woods' as Daniel *'Andrew Rannells' as Matthew *'Mae Whitman' as Tallulah Levine *'Jon Daly' as Judd Birch *'Jessica Chaffin' as Shannon Glaser *'Seth Morris' as Greg Glaser *'Chelsea Peretti' as Monica Memorable Quotes *'Hormone Monster:' Aw, she's giving your little hand a squeeze. Ooh! I wonder if she'll fuck you while her dad goes down on the mom. *'Andrew:' Oh, God, you disgust me. ---- *'Judd:' All right. I got gay-ass wine for you and your gay ass theatre friends. The Jack's mine. I hope your party sucks. *'Leah:' Thank you, Judd. You're America's sweetheart. ---- *'Andrew:' ''Hi, I'm Andrew Glouberman and I would like to make love to your daughter while you the dad go down on the mom. ---- *'Jay:' Check it out, I brought booze! *'Nick:' Cotton Candy Brandy? *'Jay:' Yeah, my dad defended the guy who created it. The first booze made for kids by kids. FKBK! *'Nick:' So, let me get this straight, your dad represented a child liquor distributor... *'Jay:' ''And the only reason he lost the case was he called the judge a fat bitch. ---- *'Matthew:' I can't believe I'm in the 7th grade and already over high school. These fuckin' people... ---- *'Nick:' Okay, ha ha. Well, you're all dead. *'Duke Ellington:' And you got a little dick. *'Whitney Houston:' singing ♪ Your dick looks like a baby's nose ♪ Trivia * Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes